Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj/K7/2
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj II. Co filozof, to nie ksiądz Księdzem, którego młode panny spostrzegły na szczycie północnej wieży, pochylonego nad placem i uważnie przypatrującego się tańczącej cygance, był rzeczywiście archidyakon Klaudyusz Frollo. Czytelnicy nasi nie zapomnieli zapewne tajemniczej celi, jaką archidyakon wybrał dla siebie w tej wieży. (Dodam nawiasem, że nie wiem, czy to nie jest czasami ta sama, której wnętrze dziś jeszcze oglądać można przez kwadratowe od wschodu okienko, znajdujące się na wysokość człowieka — tuż przy samej niemal platformie, zkąd wzbijają się wieże dzwonniczne; klatka zupełnie teraz goła, pusta i oszarpana; ściany jej, niedbale wapnem pomazane, ozdabia obecnie kilka nędznych żółtych malowideł, przedstawiających fasady rozmaitych katedr. Przypuszczam, że dziurę tę zamieszkują teraz nietoperze do współki z pająkami, i że wskutek tego służy ona za teatr nieustającej wojnie, której celem wytępienie much). Codziennie na godzinę przed zachodem słońca, archidyakon wchodził do tej celi i noce całe niekiedy tam spędzał. Tego dnia, w chwili, gdy stanąwszy przed nizkiemi drzwiami komnatki, wkładał do zamka mały sztuczny kluczyk, który nosił zawsze przy sobie w sakwie zawieszonej u boku, odgłos bębna i kastanietek doleciał jego uszu. Odgłos ów szedł z placu kościelnego. Powiedzieliśmy już, że cela miała jedno tylko okienko, wychodzące na grzbiet kościoła. Klaudyusz Frollo szybko wyjął klucz z zamku i po chwili znalazł się na szczycie wieży, w postawie ponurej i zadumanej, w jakiej go młode dziewczyny postrzegły. Stał tam, poważny, nieruchomy, cały wylany w jedno spojrzenie i w jedną myśl. Paryż był pod jego stopami, z niezliczonemi wieżyczkami swych gmachów, z okrągłym widnokręgiem płaskich wzgórzy, ze swoją rzeką wężowo wijącą się pod mostami, z ludem swym falującym ulicami, z powłóczystemi dymami swych kominów, z kolczatym łańcuchem swych dachów, jakby ściskających kościół Najświętszej Panny w kleszcze zębate. W całym tym atoli grodzie, jeden tylko punkt zwracał na siebie uwagę archidyakona: Plac przed katedralny; w całym tym tłumie jedna tylko postać go zajmowała: cyganka. Trudnem byłoby określić to spojrzenie i powiedzieć, zkąd pochodził żarzący się w niem ogień. Było to spojrzenie nieruchome, a jednak pełne niepokoju i wrzawy. Patrząc też na zupełną nieruchomość całego jego ciała, zaledwie czasami poruszanego machinalnem drżeniem, jak drzewo od wiatru; patrząc na sztywność jego łokci, sztywniej szych od marmurowej balustrady, o którą się opierały, na skamieniały uśmiech wykrzywiający jego twarz i usta, rzekłbyś, że w Klaudyuszu Frollo oczy tylko jedne żyły. Cyganka tańczyła sarabandy prowansalskie, kręcąc swej bębenek na końcu palca i podrzucając go w powietrzu; zręczna, lekka, wesoła, ani czuła ciężaru strasznego wzroku, spadającego wprost na jej głowę. Tłum mrowił się w około niej; od czasu do czasu mężczyzna w żółto pąsowym kaftanie ustawiał publiczność w kółko, po czem wracał zasiąść na stołku o kilka kroków od tancerki, i kładł na swe kolana głowę kozy. Jegomość ów zdawał się być towarzyszem cyganki. Z wysokości, na jakiej stał, Klaudyusz Frollo nie mógł rozpoznać jego rysów. Od chwili, w której archidyakon go spostrzegł, uwaga jego podzieliła się między tancerkę a nieznajomego, twarz zaś przybrała wyraz bardziej jeszcze ponury. Nagle wyprostował się i dreszcz przebiegł po całem jego ciele. — Co to za człowiek? — mruknął przez zęby — widziałem ją zawsze samą jedną! To rzekłszy, skrył się pod krętem sklepieniem wschodów i zeszedł na dół. Przechodząc koło drzwi dzwonnicy, ujrzał rzecz, która go mocno zastanowiła: ujrzał Quasimoda, jak pochylony nad otworem jednego z naddaszków, tworzących rodzaj olbrzymich żaluzyj, wyglądał również na Plac Był tak silnie zajęty tem, na co patrzał, że wcale nie zauważył przybranego swego ojca. Dzikie jego oko szczególny miało wyraz: było pełne zachwytu i słodyczy. — To cóś nadzwyczajnego! — mruknął Klaudyusz. — Czyliżby się cygance tak przypatrywał? — I poszedł dalej. Po kilku minutach zadumany archidyakon wyszedł na Plac przez drzwi, znajdujące się u spodu wieży. — Gdzież się podziała cyganka? — spytał, mieszając się z gromadą widzów, których bębenek był zwabił. — Nie wiem — odpowiedział jeden z sąsiadów — tylko co znikła. Zdaje mi się, że poszła pokazywać swe sztuki do tego oto domu naprzeciwko, dokąd ją zawołano. W miejscu cyganki, na tym samym kobiercu, którego arabeski zacierały się przed chwilą pod dziwacznym deseniem jej tańca, archidyakon ujrzał tylko czerwono żółtego jegomościa, który snać dla zarobienia także kilku groszy, pełzał w kółko z rękami opartemi o biodra, głową odrzuconą w tył, twarzą czerwoną, szyją wyciągniętą i z krzesłem w zębach. Do tego krzesła przywiązał był kota, którego mu użyczyła któraś z sąsiadek, a który miauczał ze strachu. — Matko Boska! — zawołał archidyakon, w chwili gdy kuglarz, oblany potem, przechodził koło niego ze swoją piramidą stołków i kotem — co tutaj robisz, mości Piotrze Gringoire? Surowy głos archidyakona sprawił na biedaku tak silne wrażenie, że stracił równowagę razem ze swoim gmachem; krzesełko i kot runęły na głowy widzom, pośród nieopisanych okrzyków tłumu. Prawdopodobnie Piotrowi Gringoire (on to był w istocie), przyszłoby odbyć ciężką rozprawę z właścicielką kota i ze wszystkiemi poszkodowanemi na oczach lub policzkach, gdyby nie pośpieszył był skorzystać z zamieszania, i ukryć się w kościele tuż w ślady za Klaudyuszem Frollo, który był nań skinął. W katedrze było już ciemno i pusto; nawy boczne zalegał mrok gruby, a lampy kaplic gwiazdkami już migotały pod czarnem sklepieniem. Wielka tylko różnokolorowa tarcza fasady, przeszyta poziomemi promieniami słońca, jaśniała w cieniu jak stos dyamentów, lejąc na drugą stronę nawy głównej, ku ołtarzowi, strugę olśniewających odblasków. Uczyniwszy kilka kroków, archidyakon oparł się o filar i spojrzał na Gringoire'a. Spojrzenie to nie było takiem, jakiego się obawiał Gringoire, zawstydzony, iż osoba równie szanowna i uczona spotkała go w kuglarskim stroju. Rzut oka księdza nie miał w sobie nic drwiącego ani uszczypliwego, przeciwnie, świeciła w nim powaga, spokój i przenikliwość. Archidyakon pierwszy przerwał milczenie: — Zbliż się no, mości Piotrze. Masz mi wiele rzeczy wytłómaczyć. A najprzód, powiedz rai, co za przyczyna, żeś się nie pokazywał od dwóch blizko miesięcy, i że zjawiasz mi się oto raptem na ulicy, w pięknym stroju, zaprawdę! pół żółtym, pół czerwonym, jak jabłko z Caudebec? — Księże archidyakonie dobrodzieju! — zaczął Gringoire żałośnie — strój to w samej rzeczy dziwaczny i dla tego widzisz mnie bardziej zakłopotanym, niż kot z pęcherzem. Czuję, że robię bardzo źle, narażając ukryte pod tym kaftanem gnaty pitagorejskiego filozofa na pałki miejskich pachołków. Ale cóż chcesz, wielebny ojcze? wina spada na mej stary surdut, który mię nikczemnie zdradził w początkach zimy, pod pozorem, że był zbyt podarty i że czuł potrzebę pójścia na spoczynek do kosza gałganiarza. Cóż robić? cywilizacya nie doszła jeszcze do tego stopnia rozwoju, iżby się godziło chodzić golcem, jak tego chciał starożytny Dyogenes. Trzeba dodać, że na dworze wiatr dął straszliwie; trudnoż było w miesiącu styczniu zaczynać podobną dla ludzkości zbawczą reformę. Znalazł się oto kaftan, wziąłem go, pożegnawszy starą czarną kapotkę, która dla hermetyka jak ja nie zapinała się już dość hermetycznie. I oto w jaki sposób przywdziałem strój kuglarza, jak Św. Genest. Cóż chcesz, mistrzu? stało się zaćmienie. Toż i Apollo wlazłszy między wrony... — Ślicznym trudnisz się przemysłem! — przerwał archidyakon — Nie ma co mówić. — Przyznaję, mistrzu, że lepiej filozofować i poetyzować, rozdmuchiwać ogień w pięciu, lub otrzymywać takowy z nieba, niźli obnosić koty po ulicach. Dlatego też, skoroś przemówił do mnie, zgłupiałem jak osioł przed rożnem kuchennym. Ale co robić, mistrzu? żyć trzeba, a najpiękniejsze wiersze aleksandryjskie nie zastąpią w gębie kawałka normandzkiego sera. Napisałem na cześć Jej królewiczowskiej mości Małgorzaty Flamandzkiej sławne owo znane ci misteryum; cóż kiedy miasto nie płaci mi pod pozorem, że sztuka nie jest dość znakomitą, jak gdyby to można było za cztery czerwone złote dać tragedyę Sofoklesa. Miałem więc umrzeć z głodu. Na moje szczęście spostrzegłem się, że mam wcale mocne szczęki; rzekłem więc do nich na pół już tylko po łacinie: „Pokazujcie sztuki, uczcie się równowagi sił; karmcie same siebie. Ale U ipsam.” Zawiązałem przyjazne stosunki z bandą żebraków i włóczęgów, którzy nauczyli mię rozmaitych herkulesowych figlów, i oto obecnie co wieczór daję zębom chleb, zarobiony przez nie w dzień w pocie czoła. Z tem wszystkiem, concedo, zgadzam się, że najhaniebniejszy użytek robię ze swych władz umysłowych; człowiek bowiem nie dlatego się rodził, by przez całe życie bił w bęben i kąsał stołki. Ale, wielebny mistrzu, nie dosyć życie pędzić, trzeba na nie zarobić! Archidyakon słuchał w milczeniu. Nagle zapadłe jego oczy przybrały wyraz tak koląco przenikliwy, że Gringoire uczuł się jakby przeszytym do głębi duszy. — Bardzo dobrze, mości Piotrze — zawołał — ale dlaczegóż teraz chodzisz w towarzystwie tej tancerki cygańskiej? — Rzecz prosta! — odrzekł Gringoire; dla tego, że ona jest moją żoną, a ja jej mężem. Ponury wzrok księdza ogniem się zapalił. — Miałżebyś to uczynić, nędzniku? — krzyknął, chwytając gwałtownie Gringoire a za ramię. — Czyliż Bóg tak cię już opuścił, żeś się odważył sięgnąć po tę dziewczynę? — Przysięgam, wielebny ojcze, na moją cząstkę raju — odparł Gringoire drżąc całem ciałem — przysięgam ci że nigdym się jej nie tknął, jeżeli tylko o to ci chodzi. — Dlaczegóż więc mówisz o mężu i żonie ? — spytał ksiądz. Gringoire pośpieszył opowiedzieć mu, w jak można najkrótszych wyrazach, wszystko co czytelnik już wie; swej przypadek na Dziedzińcu Cudów i swej ślub stłuczonym dzbankiem. Słowem, według opowiadania Gringoire'a, ślub ów nie miał żadnego dotąd rezultatu, gdyż każdego wieczora cyganka kradła mu noc weselną, zupełnie jak po pierwszem spotkaniu się. — Nieprzyjemne to bardzo — dodał kończąc — pochodzi to przecież ztąd, że miałem nieszczęście ożenić się z dziewczyną, niewinną jak nowonarodzone dziecię. — Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? — zapytał archidyakon, który się stopniowo uspokoił, słuchając tego opowiadania. — Jest-to dosyć trudne do wytłómaczenia — odpowiedział poeta. — We wszystkiem tem główną rolę gra przesąd. Moja żona, jeśli mam wierzyć staremu włóczędze, zwanemu u nas księciem Egipskim, jest dzieckiem zgubionem czy podrzuconem, co na jedno wychodzi. Nosi na szyi pewien szkaplerzyk, który ma jej niby to dopomódz do znalezienia rodziców, ale straciłby właściwość swą, gdyby dziewczyna cnotę swoją straciła. Ztąd wynika, że pozostajemy oboje bardzo, zanadto niewinnymi. — Zatem — rzekł Klaudyusz z czołem bardziej jeszcze wypogodzonem — sądzisz, mości Piotrze, że żaden mężczyzna nie miał tej istoty? — Cóż człowiek może poradzić zabobonowi, powiedz mistrzu? Nikt jej tego z głowy już nie wybije. Mojem zdaniem jest-to rzecz nadzwyczaj rzadka, wstydliwość owa klasztorna stale dzika i nieubłagana środ tych cyganek, tak łatwo dających się przyswoić. Ma wprawdzie dla swej obrony trzy rzeczy: 1) księcia Egipskiego, który wziął ją pod swoją opiekę w nadziei, być może, sprzedania jej duchownemu jakiemu łowimieszkowi; 2) całe plemię, co ją czci, jak nie przymierzając Najświętszą Pannę; i 3) pewien sztylecik, który filutka nosi ciągle przy sobie w którejś kieszonce, pomimo zakazów starościńskich, i który natychmiast błyska w jej ręku, gdy ją ktokolwiek ujmie za stanik. Ona to nielada, dalibóg! Archidyakon osypał Gringoire'a pytaniami. Esmeralda, według Gringoire'a, była to istota nikomu nieszkodliwa a miła, piękności bez zarzutu, okrom chyba pewnego, właściwego jej wykrzywienia ust; dziewczyna pełna prostoty i uczucia, nic nie wiedząca a kochająca wszystko; nie znająca dotąd różnicy między niewiastą a mężem, nawet we śnie; taką już przyszła na świat; rozmiłowana w tańcu, wrzawie i swobodzie; rodzaj pszczółki, z niewidzialnemi skrzydłami u stóp, żyjącej sród wichrów. Naturę tę zawdzięczała życiu tułaczemu, jakie pędziła zawsze. Gringoire'owi udało się dowiedzieć, że będąc jeszcze dzieckiem, przebiegła Hiszpanie i Katalonię, aż do Sycylii; sądził nawet, że była z karawaną zingarów, do których należała, w królestwie Algieru, kraju położonym w Achai, którato Achają przytyka z jednej strony do małej Albanii i Grecyi, a z drugiej do morza Sycylijskiego, kędy idzie droga Konstantynopolska. Cyganie — mówił Gringoire — byli wassalami króla Algieru, jako naczelnika narodu białych Maurów. W każdym razie nie ulegało wątpliwości, że Esmeralda przybyła do Francyi w młodym bardzo wieku, przez Węgry. Ze wszystkich tych krajów, młoda dziewczyna wyniosła okruszyny dziwacznych narzeczy, cudzoziemskich śpiewów i wyobrażeń, co czyniło jej mowę czemś tak pstrem, jak jej strój pół paryzki, pół afrykański. Zresztą, mieszkańcy zwiedzanych przez nią dzielnic lubili ją za jej wesołość, miłe i żywe ruchy, za jej tańce i śpiewy. Jak sama mniemała, w całem mieście dwie tylko osoby ją nienawidziły, i o nich to często się odzywała z bojaźnią: worecznica Wieży Rolandowej, odrażająca pustelnica, która, nie wiadomo z jakiego powodu, czuła urazę do cyganek i przeklinała młodą tancerkę, ile razy ta przechodziła koło jej okienka; drugą zaś osobą był ksiądz niejaki, który zawsze spotykając się, rzucał na nią spojrzenia i wymawiał słowa przejmujące ją trwogą. Ostatni szczegół zmieszał silnie archidyakona, Gringoire jednak bynajmniej tego nie spostrzegł; dość było dwóch miesięcy czasu dla zatarcia w pamięci lekkomyślnego poety dziwnych zdarzeń wieczora owego, kiedy to spotkał był cygankę, dla zatarcia w umyśle jego roli, jaką w tem wszystkiem archidyakon odegrywał. W rezultacie, zapewniał Gringoire, i mała tancerka niczego się nie bała; nie zajmowała się wcale wróżbiarstwem i to ją chroniło od zatargów z władzą, tak często się przydarzających cyganom Przytem, w razach cięższych, poeta był dla niej bratem, jeżeli nie mężem. Filozof zaś znosił bardzo cierpliwie gatunek ów platonicznego małżeństwa. To mu dawało w każdym razie kąt i chleb. Każdego rana opuszczał siedlisko żebractwa, najczęściej razem z cyganką; pomagał jej przy zwykłym zbiorze groszaków i dydek posrebrzanych; wieczorem wracał z nią pod jeden i ten sam dach, pozwalał się jej zamykać w swoim pokoiku i zasypiał snem sprawiedliwego. Sposób życia bardzo słodki, mówił, i bardzo zachęcający do marzeń i widzeń. Trzeba też dodać, że filozof sumiennie rzecz biorący, z ręką na sercu, nie był zupełnie pewny, czy się tak bardzo kochał w cygance. Prawie tyleż kochał maleńką kozę. Było to zwierzątko miłe, łagodne, zmyślne, rozumne, uczone. Nic pospolitszego w średnich wiekach nad te uczone bestyjki; budziły one wszędzie wielkie zajęcie, i często swych sztukmistrzów na stos prowadziły. Sztuki wszakże kozy o złoconych kopytach były bardzo a bardzo niewinne. Gringoire objaśnił je archidyakonowi, którego te szczegóły zdawały się żywo obchodzić. Najczęściej wystarczało pokazać kozie figielek jaki na bębenku w ten lub ów sposób, ażeby ta powtórzyła wraz pożądaną sztukę. Wdrażała ją do tego wszystkiego cyganka mała, posiadająca tak rzadkie zdolności w tym zakresie, że we dwa np. niespełna miesiące nauczyła kozę układać z ruchomych liter wyraz Phoebus. — Phoebus! — rzekł ksiądz; — dlaczego phoebus? — Nie wiem — odpowiedział Gringoire. — Być może w jej mniemaniu wyraz ten posiada tajemniczą jaką własność magiczną. Często powtarza go półgłosem, gdy sądzi że jest sama. — Czy jesteś pewny — zapytał Klaudyusz z przenikliwem spojrzeniem — że jest-to tylko wyraz, a nie imię? — Czyje imię? — odparł poeta. — Alboż ja wiem? — rzekł ksiądz. — Oto co mi się zdaje, mistrzu, cyganie ci są trochę Gwebrami i czczą słońce. Ztąd Phoebus. — To dla mnie nie jest tak jasne, jak tobie, panie Piotrze. — Zresztą, mało to mie obchodzi. Niech sobie mruczy o swoim Phoebusie co się jej podoba. Pewnem - jest w każdym razie to, że Dżali kocha mię prawie tyle co ona. — Co za Dżali? — A ta koza. Archidyakon podparł podbródek dłonią i zamyślił się. Nagle znowu się zwrócił do Gringoire'a. — Przysięgasz mi, że się jej nie tknąłeś? — Kogo? — spytał Gringoire — kozy? — Nie — tej kobiety. — Mojej żony?... Ależ przysięgam. — I często jesteś z nią sam na sam ? — Co wieczór, godzinkę, drugą. Ksiądz Klaudyusz ściągnął brwi. — O! o! Solus cum sola non cogitabuntur orare Pater noster. — Na moją duszę, mógłbym odmówić Pater, i Ave Maria i Credo in Deum Patrem omnipotentem, a ona nie więcej-by na mnie zważała, co kura na kościół. — Przysięgnij mi na łono swej matki — powtórzył archidyakon gwałtownie — żeś się jednego włosa tej istoty nie dotknął w swem życiu. — Przysiągłbym również i na głowę swojego ojca, bo dwie te rzeczy są bardzo do siebie zbliżone. Lecz pozwól, ojcze wielebny, że i ja ci z kolei jedno zadam pytanie. — Mów pan. — Co cię to tak obchodzi? Blada twarz archidyakona pokraśniała jak policzki młodej dziewczyny. Przez chwilę milczał, nareszcie z widocznem zakłopotaniem rzekł: — Słuchaj, mistrzu Piotrze Gringoire! Nie jesteś jeszcze zupełnie potępionym, o ile mi wiadomo. Twej los nie jest mi obojętnym, szczerze ci sprzyjam. Otóż widzisz, najmniejszy stosunek bliższy z tą szatańską cyganką uczyniłby cię niewolnikiem djabła. Wiesz, że duszę ciało zawsze gubi. Biada ci, jeżeli się zbliżysz do tej kobiety! Skończyłem. — Spróbowałem ci ja, co do tego zbliżenia, raz jeden — powiedział Gringoire skrobiąc się w ucho — miało-to miejsce pierwszego wieczora; alem się sparzył. — Byłeś do tyla zuchwałym? — zawołał ksiądz. I czoło jego chmurami zaszło. — Innym znów razem — mówił dalej poeta z uśmiechem — przed pójściem na spoczynek, rzuciłem okiem przez dziurkę od klucza, i ujrzałem w bieliźnie najśliczniejszą kobietę, jaka kiedykolwiek stanęła bosą stopą na łóżku... — Idź do szatana! — wrzasnął ksiądz z okropnym wzrokiem — i odepchnąwszy zdumionego Gringoire'a, wielkiemi krokami zasunął się pod ciemne sklepienie katedry.